The Butterfly's Pledge
by PhoalaChan
Summary: Crawls when separated. Flies when united. Interlock my feelings with your wings. Up above the sky, glimmer as you fly. Embrace me as I rest, then I'll worry less. As soon as reunited, no more be separated. I give you my pledge, crumble at the edge. A KaiLen Special. WARNING: YAOI/YURI Rated M for future lemons.


**Hello again, people. So here's a KaiLen story for ya peeps. It was supposed to be a one-shot but... It took twenty eight pages in my notebook.. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this one. I ish inspired by M-iikado and kori-s. **

**Oh, and please take a look of my other story, The Magic in Reality. I'm telling ya, there's KaiLen there. But not yet at the moment, the KaiLen action starts in Chapter Four. Wait, wait. Sorry for wasting your time reading my A/N**

**I present to you: The Butterfly's Pledge -A KaiLen special- Chapter One**

"I… you see… I made this for you!" Luka blushed deeply, her grip on the heart-shaped chocolate container tightened. "I hope you will accept my feelings!" she wished, although we already know she's hoping for a yes right away. She shoved the chocolates onto Kaito's chest, it didn't seem to hurt the man though. She turned away trying to hide her red face, "H-have a nice day!" With her farewell, she dashed off embarrassed but proud.

It was Valentine's Day today and Kaito's getting a lot of chocolates from almost every girl in the building. But that didn't make him feel any better. He was expecting someone else. He placed the Luka's chocolates on top of the others. He took a sit and stared blankly into space. A picture of a young innocent boy with blonde hair and aqua-blue eyes marked his mind. The blonde's name was Len, Kaito's band mate. They've known each other for five long years and ever since they've met, Kaito fell in love with him. He's been holding back his feelings for Len… for FIVE LONG YEARS! It was difficult of course. He tried not to make a mistake or it'll ruin his chances. Although, it is quite late for now. His beloved's heart already belongs to someone, to Len's girlfriend. However, he was desperate this year. 'I'm not spending another year of holding back!' he thought deeply. He just simply couldn't. "If he won't make a move, then I will." he desperately said. 'But I'm not prepared for this!' It is most definitely true. He doesn't have any chocolates nor flowers with him, and he couldn't just give Len the gifts he received. 'If only I had Master's credit card I…' he plotted. "That's it!" he jumped from joy, he had finally come up with an idea. "I'll ask Master for money!" It's a pretty stupid plan but it's worth a try.

He hurriedly went to Master's room and knocked. "Master!" he shouted. "What!?" a manly voice yelled from inside, "Stop bothering me! What is it already?!" Kaito confidently answered with a loud "I need money!" Kaito heard silence from inside the room. The door opened, revealing a tall brunette that aged twenty-eight wearing a frown. "And why?!"

Kaito took a deep breath, preparing himself to explain everything. "You see.. I want to give someone the best flowers and the best chocolates to represent my love being the best." Master lifted an eyebrow, "Aaand you need money in order to do so…" Kaito nodded. "Fine!" Master sighed and let Kaito in his room. He reached out from his closet and pulled out his wallet. "So… Who is this lucky girl?" he wondered out of curiosity as he fumble through his wallet. "Err, you meant he?" Kaito cut in. "H-He?! Then… Then who?!" Kaito blushed a bit as he replied, "I-It's … L-Le-" Master hearing the first syllable grew more confused, "LEN?!" Kaito jumped as he saw his Master's reaction. "A-Are you okay?"

Master slowly slid onto his bed. He had finally calmed down. "Do you realize what problem your getting yourself in?" Master went on, "Len's fourteen for goodness gracious!" Kaito tried to defend, "Yeah, but—" "You're eight years older than him! Do you even know what people might say?!" Master continued, very enraged. "Well I'm sick of it!" Kaito yelled, "I'm sick of always thinking about others. What about me? How about how I could feel? I love Len and I'll endure whatever pain I'll encounter! As long as I am able to protect him!"

Master was speechless, shocked by what the blue haired man had just said. Kaito would never answer back. He sighed, "Well…" Both of them weren't making eye contact. "Flowers and chocolates wouldn't work…" Master said walking toward a small wardrobe and pulled out a pink rectangular box tied by a ribbon in a darker shade of pink. "Here"

"Master?" he asked curiously and opened the box. What he saw was two matching necklaces. The necklaces were designed as one-winged butterflies with a blue gem on just one. "It's called the Lover's Butterfly Pledge." Master explained, "It's usually worn by lovers who are far apart from each other. Two lovers that had pledged their hearts to beat as one. Lovers that fall when apart, but flies freely like a butterfly when united." Kaito stared at the necklace blankly. "Thank you." Kaito bowed and left the room. Master only wished him luck as the man left. He was against this pedo-love, especially same gender relationships but this is love after all. No matter what happens, love will always find a way. He could never go against it. He couldn't help but be reminded of himself. That's right, being an obstacle to others would make him no better than the people that separated him from his love.

Meanwhile…

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear!" Miku greeted her beloved and kissed him on the cheek. Len awed, "Happy Valentine's! You shouldn't have." Miku winked, "Of course I should've. You're my boyfriend after all. Well, see you later, dear!" Miku went off with Rin giggling. They're out for a make-over at Meiko's place for a special date tonight with Len.

The blonde sat back and turned the television on. It was then when Kaito went inside, although he heard their conversation. He took a seat with only a few inches apart from Len. Len didn't seem to mind Kaito and continued changing the channels randomly, hoping to find a worth watching show. Kaito stayed silent as he remembered how strong Len and Miku's love. They've been dating for two years now and today were their anniversary; which meant three years! He didn't lose hope. He couldn't back out now. He had to make a move before he loses more chances. But he didn't want to ruin Len's love life. He started to think that maybe, this is false love. That this is nothing more than lust. With their age distance, things just won't turn out well.

Conquered by his mixed emotions, he hugged the blonde tight without thinking at all. Len was surprised, "K-Kaito?" The man only tightened his embrace which frightened the young boy. Len felt uneasy and struggled, trying to let himself free from the man. "I love you…" he whispered to the younger one's ear. "W-What…?" Len couldn't believe what the man had just told him. "I love you! Five long years, I've waited. I'm sorry but I just couldn't hold back any longer. I have to let you know…"

Len replied with a rather mournful tone, "I'm sorry, Kaito…. And I think you know why… I'm sorry…" Kaito faked a smile, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault that I fell in love with you. I'm not asking nor am I begging you to love me back. I'm just glad that I managed to tell you my feelings in the end. That's all I ever wanted, to let you know." The man slowly let go of Len. "I should be the one who's sorry." Len shrugged at Kaito's last phrase and watched the man disappear into darkness.

Len was left alone, staring blankly at the television. He was shocked by what Kaito had told him. He remembered his heart pound fast during the warm embrace. Though he couldn't figure… why? Len noticed a small rectangular box on the couch beside him. 'Could Kaito have left this?' A small piece of paper was attached onto it. 'Len, please wear this' the note said. This confirmed that Kaito did left this.

Out of curiosity, he untied the ribbon which opened the box. What he saw inside was a necklace which was shaped as a one-winged butterfly with a blue gem on it. He held it in his hands to take a good look. He gasped, he knew it seemed familiar. He had seen this before in Master's wardrobe. He also knew what the necklace meant and he was simply speechless. A part of Len's heart suddenly ached, "I should really stop this…"


End file.
